No Regrets
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Morgan realizes he doesn't want any regrets. M/G of course.


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did…

* * *

The team was on the plane heading home from yet another case. It had been a long, exhausting few weeks, so it was no surprise that everyone was asleep. At least most of them were asleep.

Derek Morgan set up with his head resting on the back of the couch and headphones on. The battery in his mp3 player had died an hour ago, but he wasn't paying any attention to the music or lack of music. He was completely lost in thought. Thoughts that were centered around a particular blonde computer analyst.

He brought his hands up to his face, and then ran them over his head before dropping them back down with a sigh. The case had really opened his eyes. He thought about the event that led to all of this.

Mitchell Gellmore had been an experienced and talented detective. Derek had found himself respecting the man not long after meeting him. One evening, when they were waiting for the unsub to make a move, they had fallen into a casual conversation; something that rarely, if ever, happened during a case. Somehow they had gotten into the subject of women. Mitchell had confessed that there was a woman who he'd come to love, but he'd never said a word or made a move. Derek had joked about it and the two of them laughed. He hadn't thought of it again until two days later.

They were closing in on the unsub when a shot rang out. Morgan looked over and saw Mitchell slump against the wall, but he had to keep going. As soon as the unsub had been caught he rushed back to find Mitchell lying on the ground. He ran over and began to hold pressure to the wound on his side. He was losing a lot of blood and it was obvious he wasn't going to make it. It was then that the man opened his eyes and grabbed Derek's arm.

"Its ok man, you're going to be ok. Just hold on." Derek said looking around for the paramedics.

Mitchell coughed but opened his mouth to talk even as blood began to trickle slowly out the corner of his lips.

"I've had a full life Morgan. I only have one regret." He said and looked at up at Morgan seriously "I should have told her. I should have…"

"Hey, relax, it's not too late. Just hang in there." Morgan said as Mitchell coughed.

When he was done coughing Mitchell got a glazed look in his eyes and stared at an invisible object over Morgan's shoulder. "I love you Anna. I've always loved you."

"Don't worry man, you'll see Anna soon." Derek said reassuringly, but Mitchell just stared off.

"So stupid…I was…stupid…love…Anna." Mitchell said softly as his eyes closed.

A second later he had stopped breathing and when the paramedics got there it was too late.

The death of the detective wasn't what was really bothering Derek. Sure he was sad about it, but he couldn't get the man's words out of his head and he couldn't help but think of Penelope. He realized that he was like Mitchell. He loved someone, but hadn't done anything about it. He also knew he'd regret not telling her.

So as he sat on the silent plane he made up his mind. He wouldn't, he couldn't, wait any longer.

By the time the team got back to the BAU it was getting late. As soon as he stepped off the elevator, Morgan headed for Penelope's office. He knew she'd be there since she never went home until they got back. He only half heard Hotch's voice saying to go home and JJ's snickering as he left the bullpen.

When he reached her door he didn't bother knocking, he just opened it, walked in, and closed it before Penelope even had a chance to turn around. He closed the gap between them in a couple of steps as she stood up with a questioning look. Before she could say anything he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Penelope Garcia." He stated seriously

"Derek, I…" Penelope began doubtfully and with suspicion written all over her face.

But before she could continue Derek pulled her as close as possible with one hand cupping her face and the other on her back and captured her lips. Penelope froze for a second but then gave in. She could feel so much love and want in that one kiss she couldn't help but believe him.

When they pulled back they were both out of breath, Penelope's hair was ruffled and her shirt wrinkled, and Derek's shirt un-tucked and was becoming unbuttoned.

"I love you baby girl." Derek said with so much emotion that Penelope almost cried.

He leaned in for another, more gentle kiss and Penelope knew he wasn't lying. She looked up into his hope filled eyes and whispered the words he wanted to hear more than anything else.

"I love you too." She stated simply with tears in her eyes. She then began to lean in for another kiss and he met her half way.

Morgan realized then that Mitchell was right. He had no regrets and as long as he had his baby girl in his arms, he never would.

* * *

So how did you like it? Review please.


End file.
